


I Can't Lose You

by Lil_Miss_Nugget, Sarah (Lil_Miss_Nugget)



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fear of losing, Fluff, I got a really bad case of Pietro feels, Ice Powers, kinda cute, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss_Nugget/pseuds/Lil_Miss_Nugget, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss_Nugget/pseuds/Sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Pietro recovering from 'dying'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really insecure about this, I don't really know why I just think this is just really corny and typical. So anyways here y'all go. And no the reader is not Elsa because of the ice powers.

I paced quickly back and forth in the hallway, the only thing separating me from the room he was in was a glass sliding door. Stark had restricted access to only family and medical staff. I wanted to break down the thick piece of bulletproof glass with my ice blasts and barge in. Not being able to see him was so frustrating. Wanda told me she would allow me in as soon as he was allowed to have visitors. Sighing, I decided that I needed to blow off steam. I soon found myself in my favorite underground training room. There was a target roughly a 100 yards away. All my pent up frustration and worry was transformed into an ice cold enegy, it crystallized into a throwing dagger. Images flashed in my mind. 

Pietro, looking down on Clint and I, a small smirk on his pain stricken face. He muttered weakly the one liner that he had rhetorically asked Clint the first time he saw him, 'You didn't see that coming?' His knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a thud. I remember the look in his beautiful sky blue eyes with cloudy vision as there were tears in mine. 

"Don't you dare die on me, don't you dare." I cried. 

While I was overwhelmed with emotions, I knew what I needed to do. Ice formed at my fingertips. I pressed them forcefully on top of the pools of blood from the bullet wounds. The blood stopped flowing out of the injuries. 

I cringed at the memories, it was so painful and even now it hurt worse, because no matter what I did I couldn't be sure now if it would save him. The dagger I made floated in front of my face, slowly flipping through the air. I pulled my hand back and thrust it forward, it sliced across the room and hit the target. Bullseye. 

"Nice throw." A thickly accented deep voice behind me said. It sounded impressed. I quickly turned to the sound of that familiar voice. The one I thought I'd never hear again. Suddenly, the body the voice belonged to was gone, and then, in front of me. I gasped, joy rose in my throat. He stood there, we were almost eye level but not quite, he had to slightly look down at me. His platinum blonde hair fell in front of his shining eyes. 

"H-how did they-?" I couldn't continue talking, my voice was caught in my throat and I started to form tears in my eyes.

"I died, they brought me back." He said calmly as he brought a hand to my cheek and embraced me. I started to cry. They were silent tears but they were accompanied by some rather loud sniffles. His arms wrapped around me tightly and squeezed slightly. 

"Cap told you to walk it off, not die!" I said slightly giggling at my reference to Steve's 'pep talk'. I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. 

"I guess you could say that... you didn't see that coming." He said as he began laughing. 

I glanced up at him as we pulled apart. I could feel the river or tears falling down my face, my eyes were burning slightly. "You- you're an idiot you know that. I can't believe you took bullets for Clint and me! Your last words could have been 'you didn't see that coming?'! I mean, you died on me! You died on me! Cap told you to fucking walk it off and you died on me!" I was sobbing now. "I-It's just that, I can't lose you." My knees failed me and I collapsed to the floor, my face buried in my hands.


End file.
